HUNTIK
by Sirens in the water
Summary: High schools sucks, especially if you have no friends. Sophie doesn't have a single friend, and she gets bullied by the populars, until a new kid comes into the picture. Can this toe-head break down Sophie's walls, or will he destroy her, just like the rest? AU LxS DxZ P.S. I need suggestions as to what H.U.N.T.I.K. can stand for! I'm stumped! T for intense bullying.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar. Oh and, I don't hate Scarlet or some other good characters that turn out bad, they just aren't my favorite. Some characters will be a little OOC, but it was necessary. **

Sophie Casterwill had no friends. It was kind of shocking (She's nice and cares about others), but it's true. And it was all thanks to Scarlet O' Brady. She was the popular one, and whatever she says, goes. People worshiped that ground she walked on, which often resulted in her walking on them too.

But Sophie wouldn't bow, so Scarlet pushed her around, with the help of the jocks and other students. But just when Sophie thought that she was going to die because of a beating (verbal and physical), Scarlet got a phone call or a random pebble flew out of no where, distracting Scarlet, so Sophie could make her escape. But that didn't stop her from crying. All the indirect aid, but no friend there when you really needed it. No one there to console her or stand up for her. She just wished someone would talk to her, say something nice. All she wanted was one friend. Was that too much to ask?

When she was younger, she would ask Santa for a friend. It was really heart-breaking. At night, she dreamed about friends she might have. Sometimes, the new kids would play with her, but once they understood that she was off limits, they would ditch her. As she got older, she stopped hoping a friend would come along. Still, in times of desperate need, she would pray for someone to call a friend. In the most extreme case, one night she wished upon a star, and that little star heard her.

STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTAR STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTAR 

Sophie trudged down the hall. Mondays, I hate Mondays, she thought. Mondays meant Scarlet, and Scarlet meant beatings, and beatings meant lies. Sophie hated lies, so she hated Mondays. The green eyed girl sat in the back row, near the wall. As she walked down the aisle to her seat, one of Scarlet's cronies, Shauna, who could beat you verbally and physically so bad, you would be crying for hours, tripped the young Casterwill, who fell to the floor.

Laughter tumbled around the air, but ignoring it, Sophie pushed herself off the ground, and continued to her seat. She gracefully descended into her chair, and just then the teacher walked in.

"Alright, class starts... now." Just as he was closing the door, a blonde teen rushed in, tripped, and landed on his face. A few quick snickers were heard. He vaulted off the floor, smile intact. Sophie saw Scarlet look at him approvingly. As Sophie got a good look, she had to admit he was cute.

He had bright blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean under the sun. His hair fell into his eyes, giving him a rugged look, and he was wearing a white shirt over a dark blue long sleeved tee with jeans. As an added bonus, he was pretty toned.

"Mr. Lambert, you made it with a second to spare. Not a good start to the first day." So, this is the new student, thought Sophie. Everyone had been talking about it that morning.

"Sorry, sir. I had trouble finding your class."

"Well, since it is your first day, I'll cut you some slack. Everyone, this is Lok Lambert." He gave a semi-shy wave. Sophie saw Scarlet pass a note to Susan **(A nameless suit in the show)**. It was kinda obvious what was written on the note. "Mr. Lambert, you can sit next to Ms. Casterwill." The toe-head made his way down the aisle and plopped down next to Sophie. He extended his hand, and Shauna gasped.

"I'm Lok, but you already knew that, What's your name?"

"Sophie." She murmured, not taking his hand. His smile faltered just a little at her cool demeanor. Throughout the rest of the lesson, he remained silent, but his eyes flickered over to the reserved girl next to him. Why does she have those bruises, and why did she flinch when I offered her a hand? The bell rang sooner than expected for the blonde daydreamer. Sophie remained in her seat, delaying the inevitable.

"Are you going to get up?" Lok asked. Sophie shook her head, so they sat in silence, side by side. Soon enough the teacher, Mr. Guggenheim, came by.

"You both have classes, off you go." Sophie slowly got out of her chair, books in hand, and treaded to the door. Outside waited Shauna, Susan, and Scarlet. A few other nameless cronies hovered in the back round. Scarlet tripped Sophie. Books and paper flew everywhere when the girl hit the floor. Lok winced after impact. Susan scooped up a book.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to read this." The black haired girl ripped some pages out and tossed the book to Shauna.

"Hmm, boring, boring , boring." With each word Shauna ripped out another page. Sophie just gathered up her other books. The strawberry blonde remained on the ground, a tear silently dripped down her face. That book used to be her mother's. It was her favorite book, Hans Christian Andersen's Collection of Fairy tales.

Scarlet had the book next. She flipped through and tore out the page that Sophie's mom had written a note to her on. The mean girl ripped the note in half and threw it in Sophie's face while Lok watched in horror. What was wrong with these girls? Lok saw Sophie pressed to piece to her heart and dropped her head, hiding tears.

Scarlet tossed the book to Lok.

"Your turn now." Her thick Irish lilt coated her words like sugar. Lok caught the book, looked at Sophie, who had turned her head away, and said,

"Enough." That simple word caught Sophie's attention. She tilted her tear stained face upward. Lok saw the shock and gratitude envelope her eyes. This time when he offered his hand, she took it. Then, together, they collected all the torn out pages. Scarlet scoffed,

"This will only be a matter of time." The three girls, plus all the other students who watched the show, flounced away or turned their backs on the odd pair.

"You okay?" Lok asked softly. Sophie looked at him with wide, green eyes.

"Yes, thank you." She took the pages and walked away. Lok noticed that a page was still on the floor. It was a drawing from Thumbelina, when she got her wings. He tucked it in his pocket, planning on giving it to Sophie later. As he sprinted away, a lone figure made itself obvious. The teenager had black blue hair and cold, hard eyes that had softened when she saw what the boy had done. She smiled to herself, and gave a small pat to her lizard resting on her shoulder.

"It's about time someone put that princess in her place. This should be a good show."


	2. Puzzled

**Chapter two! Yeah, thanks for the reviews! Oh and it is about the middle of September now, so sports are coming up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar, like high school and Huntik**

**Chapter Two: Puzzled**

Puzzled is the perfect word that described Sophie right now. No one ever, not in a million years had **ever ** stuck up for her. This Lok might turn out to be an interesting person. Maybe he would be a friend. Sophie quickly shook that thought from her head. No, they always leave, she thought, melancholy.

The rest of the morning passed without an incident. All the populars were too stunned about what had happened to do anything. But Sophie did notice that she had every class with Lok, who sat next to her every time without fail. His silent presence was comforting to the poor girl. They didn't say a word, but they knew that they we becoming friends rather quickly. Much to the delight of a tiny bit of the Casterwill's heart.

The bell rang for lunch and all the students instantly rushed out of the classroom. Except for Lok and Sophie. Sophie, as usual, was taking her dear sweet time. Lok was waiting patiently for the terrorized girl. As she straightened up, she asked,

"Why are you waiting for me?" It was the first time Lok noticed her English accent.

"You said more than three words!" He jumped up and pumped his fist in the air. Sophie fought the sudden urge to giggle. "I'm waiting for you because I-I want to be your...friend." Sophie froze.

"No one has ever wanted to be my friend before." The pair walked out the classroom door.

"Really?" Lok couldn't understand why. Sophie seemed really nice, just a little reserved.

"Ye- Ah!" Susan came up behind them and gave Sophie a shove. The green-eyed girl almost fell to the ground, but her new found friend caught her just in time. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, like a safety line. Both Lok and Sophie felt their faces warm. Scarlet, who had been waiting in the shadows, sauntered by and shoved Lok too.

CRASH! The two misfits tumbled to the tile floor in a tangle of limbs. A second passed, then laughter. Lok was laughing. Sophie wondered what was funny.

"How is this funny?" Lok pointed out Susan, who was on her bottom behind Sophie. Apparently, Scarlet pushed her down too. Sophie still didn't laugh.

"Come on." Lok pulled her to her feet, and they made their way to the cafeteria. They scored a table in the outside section. Lok pulled out his bagged lunch. Sophie pulled out a book.

"Where's your lunch?" Lok was defiantly puzzled. Did she forget it?

"I didn't bring one," was the offhanded reply.

"Why?" Lok questioned.

"Because I never bring one."

"Why?" Again came the question. Sophie arched an eyebrow.

"Bitch, Bitchier, and Bitchiest would steal it or put bugs in it. I eventually got a brain and stop bringing one." Lok snickered at her nicknames for Susan, Shauna, and Scarlet.

"Don't you get hungry?" Maybe he could bring something extra and give it to her.

"Not really. I'm used to it. I haven't been eating lunch for a few years." Sophie returned to her book. Lok dug through his lunch and pushed a yogurt in her direction.

"No thank you." Sophie didn't even lift her eyes. Lok lowered the book.

"It isn't optional. You are eating this yogurt." His instance shocked Sophie. No one ever cared if she ate or not. No even sat next to her at lunch, so this all was new. She relented and took the yogurt, eating really slowly. Lok seemed satisfied and dug into his own food.

The blonde boy glanced up occasionally at the girl across from him. He would gladly admit she was pretty. Her long strawberry blonde hair was help off her face, revealing her stunning green eyes, deeper than the Mariana Trench. She was pale and slim, without a single bit of makeup on. A natural beauty his mom would say. He couldn't agree more.

The only thing that bothered him was the pain her green depths held and all the scars and bruises crisscrossing her arms and legs. She was obviously broken and hurt. Maybe he could mend all that hurt. She looked like she hadn't smiled in ages. It would now be his personal mission to make her smile.

It shouldn't be that hard right?

STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARTSRA TSRATSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTA R

It was impossible. Lok tried almost everything he could think of in two days. He cracked jokes, did funny things, and made fun of Scarlet and her gang.

"Why won't you smile?" He whined at lunch that day. Sophie replied almost instantly, which was an improvement over earlier that week.

"I don't have much to smile about." Lok sighed. This was going to take a while, but he refused to give up. She already trusted him, mostly. She knew he would be there when she needed someone. Which, thanks to Scarlet, was a majority of the time. Only this morning had he saved her from tripping, shoved scarlet away when she tried to shove Sophie, and caught her whenever she did fall, but they both ended up on the ground, again.

"Well, I will get you to smile." He had to inform her of his mission. He put on a fake military voice. "Please cooperate and smile ma'am." Sophie fought off a smile and shook her head.

"Nope." Her voice held amusement. Lok grinned.

"Hah! You were amused! One step closer to victory!" The girl rolled her eyes, a smile still wanting to be worn. The lunch bell rang. They rose up from their table.

"See you!" Lok said. Sophie nodded and walked off. This was the only time they didn't have the same class. The green-eyed one had Art; Lok had P.E. He quickly changed and ran to the field. They were starting flag football. Lok was on a team with some big guy named Montehue, a nervous kid called Tersely, who was strangely Montehue's best friend, Scarlet, Shauna, Shauna's brothers Wind and Rassamov, a dark and mysterious girl named Zhalia, and the captain of the football team, Dante Vale. He was the school's pride and joy, but he didn't flaunt his power.

The game began, and it was apparent that Lok had quite a talent. He could throw, catch, and defend. Together, he and Dante were unstoppable. With help from Zhalia, the ball would get to either one of them, and they would toss and push their way to the end zone. At the end of the period, Dante went up to Lok.

"You have talent unlike I've ever seen." Lok thanked him quickly. "You should join the team. Tryouts are in a week. I expect to see you there." Lok stood there stunned. Scarlet passed by and said,

"I'll see you there, hot stuff." Her wink shook him out of his stupor. He needed to ask Sophie what he should do.

STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARTSRA TSRATSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTA R

"So, do you want to come over to my house and work on homework?" Lok was nervous because that was the first time he ever asked Sophie to come over. To his delight, she said,

"Sure. You do need help with history... and science... and math." His delighted smile turned to pout face.

"We all aren't as smart as you." Lok was right; Sophie was a straight 100% student. Not a single grade was lower than a 100%.

"Let's go, mopey." Lok brightened up instantly. She made a joke; the first one he had ever heard her say.

"Fine, princess." Puzzled, but happy, Sophie followed Lok down the road to his house. Dante watched as they walked away. Zhalia came up behind him and whispered quickly,

"Told ya." Dante slipped her five bucks.

"You win." She melted into the crowd; no one could find out.

**What are Dante and Zhalia hiding? What's up with Scarlet? Will Lok tryout? And most importantly, what will happen at Lok's house? Until next time. Please review. It warms my heart.**


	3. Cookies

**WOW! I feel so loved! All the reviews. Thanks, well, I may not get to update 'til monday, but I'll try to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar**

**Chapter 3: Cookies**

"Welcome to Mesa de Lambert." As Lok opened up the front door for Sophie, she glanced at him sidelong.

"You do know mesa means table, right?" Sheepishly, Lok shook his head. Sophie almost giggled again. What was wrong with her? No one had ever made her come close to laughing, not even smiling. Whenever she was around Lok she felt...happy. Oh my goodness, she felt happy!

She hadn't felt happy in years. Never once had a little bubble of joy zing around her chest since her mother died. More like murdered.

"Lok, is that you?" A tall, blonde lady stepped out of the kitchen. She was very pale, but had a kind look about her. The lady wiped her hands on a bright pink apron. " I see you brought a friend!"

"Mom, this is Sophie. Sophie this is my mom." Sophie shook Mrs. Lambert's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lambert."

"Oh, what nice manners. It is nice to meet you too, dear. Lok has told me so much about you." This took the strawberry blonde by surprise. Lok had only just met her, and he was already telling his mother about her. This sort of thing never happened to the Casterwill.

"I think it is just horrible how those girls treat you! Your parents should call the school!" Sophie bit her lip and looked to the floor at the mention of her parent.

"Actually, ma'am. My mother and father are...gone." This shocked both Sandra and Lok. Sophie never talked about her parents, and she always skirted around that area.

"Well, then I'll do it myself!" Sandra was met with protests.

"No, Mrs. Lambert. My guardian has tried, but the school won't listen. They think Scarlet and her gang are little angels." Lok rolled his eyes.

"Really, mom, they're bitches." Sandra glared at Lok, who gulped. Then she offered a snack to the two ravenous teens. Lok had cookies; Sophie had veggies. Then, Sandra left them to their own devices. They sat in silence for less than a second, then,

"Why are you eating veggies?" Sophie didn't look up.

"I like them." She replied.

"Have you ever had a cookie?" The girl shook her head. Lok gasped.

"You've never had a cookie! Try one." Lok passed one to her. She pushed it back. Slightly irked, he pushed it back. Again, it ended up in his possession. He threw it. The cookie pegged Sophie in the head.

"You did not just do that!" Lok smirked. Sophie threw it at him, hard. It hurt when it contacted his arm.

"It's on!" Soon, cookies and veggies were flying through the air. Then Lok started chasing Sophie around the kitchen with a whisk. They ran circles and assaulted each other. At one point Cathy walked in saying,

"Lok, have you-" But turned away when she saw the war zone. Sophie was having so much fun, but she didn't see Lok. Arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her onto the table. Lok tried to stuff a cookie in her face.

"Eat it! Eat it!" He chanted. Sophie started to smile, then giggle, then she laughed.

"No, no, no!" Lok smiled and let her up.

"Fine, fine. You have a pretty laugh." Sophie blushed, then Sandra walked in. She laughed when she saw the mess.

"Oh, Ethon and I would do things like this all the time." Lok and Sophie apologized for the mes, then offered to clean up, but Sandra said she would clean.

"So, Sophie, let me give you the grand tour." Lok's house was actually pretty big. It had several rooms and was quite spacious. But Lok's room was a disaster.

"Did a bomb go off in here?"

"Nooo!" Lok insisted, "Maybe." Sophie laughed again. It was clear and sweet, like spring water. Lok couldn't get enough. They started on homework. With Sophie's help, Lok felt as if he had a chance at a good grade. When the sun was low in the sky, Sophie decided to go home. Lok volunteered to go with her. On the way, he asked,

"Should I tryout for football?" This made Sophie go cold. Oh no, it was happening. He was going to leave her, and become friends with Scarlet. Then he would torment and tease her. She didn't think she could lose a friend. A real friend. What would happen if-

"Sophie?" She had stopped walking.

"You're going to leave me." Her whisper carried away on the wind. "You're going to become a pop, then pick on me. How was I so blind?" Her voice started to rise and shake.

"Sophie-" She kept on ranting.

"Why did I let you in? I should have seen it before. Of course, the first person I let in since my mom was killed-" She froze, realizing her mistake.

"What? I thought you said your parents were gone." Lok asked. Uh oh. Now she had to lie.

"Yeah, she was killed in a hit and run. They never found the killer. Dad ditched me." The lie came easy. It was always her lie. Better to stick to the story. Lok took her smaller hands in his.

"Sophie, I won't leave you. I promise." Sophie nodded. Lok wrapped her in a huge hug. He smelled like sunshine and grass, Sophie decided. Lok thought she smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. It was mesmerizing.

"So, should I tryout?" They started to walk again, only this time hand in hand. Sophie wanted to know one thing first.

"First off, where did you get the idea?" Lok told her about Dante and P.E. Sophie nodded. She liked Dante. Well, not really liked as a friend, but he was a truthful person she thought.

"Then yes, you should do it." Lok brightened. For some reason, he wanted her approval on this. But the reason was beyond him.

"Will you come to games?" The girl hesitated, then nodded. "Practice?" Lok questioned.

"Now, you're pushing it." She replied. Lok begged,

"Please! Please, please please. It'll give you a chance to laugh at Scarlet's fat ass in a cheer outfit." Sophie sighed.

"Fine! But only if you take me out for ice cream after games." Lok smile spread from California to New York.

"Deal!" Sophie smiled and shook her head.

STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARTSRA TSRATSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTA R

Once they got to her house, Lok bade her farewell.

"Thanks for having me over." She said.

" No problem. Thanks for homework help. I needed it." Sophie didn't argue there.

"See you on Monday!" Lok yelled as he walked away. Sophie waved and whispered,

"See ya." She then started to trudge toward the mansion two blocks over. The place was sad and falling apart. Colors had washed away over the years, and everything was gray. As Sophie bracingly walked through the door a voice made her veins fill with ice.

"Where have you been?"

**Oooh Cliffy! What was Sophie lying about? Who is at her house? And what is going to happen at tryouts? These questions can only be answered in time. So if you want answers, review!**


	4. Bruises

**I'm back! So this chapter might be kind of short. But before we get started, let us take a moment of silence to remember all those who died during 9/11 ... Oh, and I need suggestions for a new title. Please help! On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter four: Bruises**

Sophie walked into school, scared. After she had gotten home, she had been beaten severally. She focused on getting better, so she didn't return Lok's calls or texts. Concealer became her best friend, besides Lok obviously. She saw Lok bound up to her, cheerful per usual. Here goes nothing.

"Hey, Sophie! How come you..." Lok trailed off as his face flipped to a frown. His fingers whispered over the bruises on her neck and arms. Sophie broke away from his blue gaze when his eyes met hers.

"What happened?" Shock and concern spoke through his voice.

"I fell out of a tree," she lied easily. Lok didn't believe her, but she obviously wasn't going to talk before she was ready. He wasn't going to push her, but he still wanted the truth. He traced one long bruise down to her finger tips. Taking her hand and flipping it over, he saw the red mark. A long, thin cut, deep into her palm.

"How did you get these?" He pointed out several cuts on the back of her hand.

"I landed in a rose bush." Which was actually true. She had been pushed into the rose bush in her backyard. Lok saw a bit of truth resided in her eyes and let it go.

"Are you going to come to tryouts?" Relieved, the green-eyed girl nodded. Lok regained his smile.

"Great!" STARSTARSTARSTYARSTARSTARSTA RSTARSTARSTARSTRATSRATSRATSR AT

Lok watched Sophie all through lunch. She didn't eat the yogurt, which he packed specifically for her, just swirled it around. Finally he stopped her.

"Okay, no. What's wrong?" Sophie faintly blushed at his hand resting on her. The girl just shook her head. "Talk to me, please." Sophie shook her head, violently this time. "Come on."

"No...no...no..." The whisper flew from her lips. Memories plagued her mind. The darkness, the loneliness, the terror of the situation. Not enough air to breathe. Chocking, gasping. Suffocating. No where to run. No where to go. Tears started to slip down her face. Sophie burst into sobs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Lok held the fragile girl in his arms and rocked her back and forth, as she cried into his shirt. " It's okay. I gotcha."

STARSTARSTARSTYARSTARSTARSTA RSTARSTARSTARSTRATSRATSRATSR AT

Dante watched as Zhalia rose from her table. She nodded in his direction. facing his fellow jocks, who were babbling about tryouts and Scarlet's latest shenanigan, he said,

"Coach wanted to meet with me; I'll see you guys later." He swung his backpack over his shoulder and caught up to Zhalia in the hall. She smiled a rare smile. He wound his arms around her tiny waist. She laughed into his chest.

"Come now, surely you didn't miss me that much?" Her teasing tone caused Dante to softly chuckle; he kissed the top of her head.

"More than you could ever imagine." Zhalia tilted her face up to meet his lips. Their passionate kiss lasted about thirty seconds. The pulled away for air. Zhalia's face then slipped into a frown.

"What are we going to do about Scarlet? She can't give Sophie a break. Did you see what she did to the poor girl? Scarlet has gone far beyond pushing and shoving. She stalked her, Dante. Got at her when she was weakest. She is such a …... BITCH!" Dante knew that when Zhalia got started, it was better to just wait it out.

"I don't know. But she seems to have an interest in Lok." Zhalia cut him off.

"Well, of course! He's the only one she can't get."

"Anyhow, I was thinking we might be able to use that against her."

"Maybe." Zhalia sounded exhausted. "It just hurts to see Sophie like that. She was once so happy, and then..." Her voice trailed off. Dante pulled her close. He, too, remembered when Sophie was always cheery.

"I know, babe. I know."

**Sorry it's short, but I have homework! See you later. Not sure when...**


	5. Down, but not out the real one

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long. School, ugh! The teachers are piling on the work. Here it is! Thanks for reviewing! Sorry bout that! I clicked the wrong document! Ugh! Thanks for telling me! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 5: Down, but not out**

"Good luck Lok." Sophie had never seen Lok without a smile for more than five minutes, but he had even tilted up the corners of his lips in the slightest since lunch. All he did was frown and look nervous. He was worrying the green eyed girl. She felt his forehead when he just nodded.

"Are you okay?" Lok swallowed hard.

"Yeah, just nervous." Sophie wasn't the only one that could lie. He was nervous, that was true, but not about tryouts. He was nervous about Sophie. She had gone through so much in just the last 24 hours. Zhalia, who he had met during P.E. And kind of became friends with, told him everything scarlet did to Sophie (she noticed his troubled expression).

Sophie was afraid of dark and small spaces. Together only, separated she was okay. So, during their free period, Scarlet had Rassamov shove Sophie into the janitor's closet and locked the door. She had pounded for about 30 seconds before the terror set in. Finally, the janitor let her out, 45 minutes later. By then, she had been shaken and broken.

Lok was nervous about what Scarlet might do or say to Sophie at tryouts. The, what would happen? Sophie could get hurt or push him away. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

"Go get 'em." Lok cracked his first smile of the day, if only to please Sophie. As Sophie walked away to the bleachers, Lok joined the boys on the field. He was the smallest there.

Sophie took a seat at the almost top of the bleachers. She noticed that the cheerleaders were also holding tryouts. Looked like bitch, bitchier, and bitchiest were holding tryouts. Sophie saw a bunch of nervous freshmen, a few juniors, and one senior. She scanned the area and saw one sophomore, like her. Her name was Zhalia or something, thought Sophie.

A whistle drew Sophie's attention to football. She watched as Lok passed all the physical tests. Then came the actual game.

"Alright, Lambert, you are quarterback. Montehue, linebacker. Dante, wide receiver." The teams lined up and faced off.

"Hike!" Lok got the ball, dodged Rassamov's attack, and threw it straight to Dante. The star player easily caught the well placed ball and ran it 80 yards for a touchdown. This occurred for almost the rest for the time, until Wind pulled Lok using an illegal face mask and threw him into Rassamov. The oily haired freak seized Lok and threw him into the ground, jumping on him to finish it.

Lok felt his wrist slip out of place. Dante pulled Rassamov off the blonde boy. The coach called a break and ran over to Lok, who was holding his wrist.

"What's wrong, sport?" Sophie watched Lok glance up at her.

"I'm fine." Coach nodded and continued the tryouts. Lok threw and ran the ball until he thought his wrist was going to snap. Finally, it was over.

"Good job everyone. I'll inform you if made it tomorrow. Rest up and get ready to play. Dismissed." At that same moment, cheer tryouts were over. Scarlet ran up to Lok and said,

"Lok, I saw what Rassamov did. Are you okay?" The red head placed her hand on Lok's chest. Sophie narrowed her her eyes and walked over to Lok. Scarlet saw her and saucily said,

"How was the closet?" Sophie did something she had never before; she replied.

"Nice actually. Are you ready Lok?" The toe-head nodded and followed Sophie out of the stadium. Once the got to Sophie's car, she looked at Lok.

"What's up with your wrist?" Lok lied again, and Sophie let it rest. As they drove away Zhalia watched and murmured to Dante,

"Watch them. I got Sophie and you got Lok?"

"Agreed."

**Done. I'm tired to Sophie and Lok are going to wrap it up.**

**Sophie: Why is Lok l_ying to me_?**

**Lok (quaking): What is Sophie continuing to hide from me?**

**Zhalia: Why are Dante and I watching Lophie?**

**Lok: When did you get here?**

**Dante: Please review!**


	6. Guilt

**Sorry this took so long. I had lots o' HW and a cross-country meet. (1) A reference from a show, Who can get it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter 6:Guilt**

Lok lied. He had actually lied. He couldn't believe it! He had lied to Sophie. She had little to no trust in people, and there he went and just lied. He felt guilt rummage around in his soul. He had betrayed her trust.

At first he didn't think it would hurt, just a little white lie. But as the day progressed he realized what a mistake he had made. Now she would probably never trust him again. On top of that, he lied to his mom too! Now, he squirmed around on his bed, having a hard time concentrating on math homework. Normally, he would call Sophie, but not after what he had done!

Giving up, he wrote "Dear Math, I'm not your therapist. Solve your own problems." He knew his teacher would kill him for that, but he had more important matters, like putting his conscience to ease. Bounding down the stairs, he ran into the kitchen.

"Mom, mom, mom, mom!" Sandra sighed.

"I thought you had outgrown this stage." Lok shook his head in reply, lopsided smile back. He slid into a bar stool, face serious now.

"Mom, I did something wrong." Sandra stopped making his lunch and looked at her son. Placing the knife down carefully she asked,

"What did you do?" Lok sighed. Go time.

"I lied. I told you and Sophie that I was fine, but I really wasn't. I hurt my wrist and lied about it. I'm sorry. DoyouthinkSophiehatesme? Ohno,she'sgonnahatemewhenItellher! WhatshouldIdo? Ican'tjustnotellher! She'smybestfriend! Awww,Itotallymessedup! What-"

Cathy walked in during the ramble.

"Are you getting gany of this?"

"Only about every fifth word(1). LOK!" Sandra laughed. " Slow down." Lok took a deep breath after being caught rambling.

"I'm scared Sophie might hate me because I lied to her. Do you think she will?" Sandra laughed again. Her son was a very god person, she realized. Even a small lie sent him into a tailspin.

"I don't think she'll mind. You are too cute, honey." Lok scowled.

"How?"

"You get worried over the smallest things. When you walked in I thought it was something serious!" Lok looked outraged.

"It is! I lied!" For the hundredth time it felt like, Sandra laughed at her son.

"Lok, there are bigger lies you could tell. And this one doesn't really counts. Let me see your wrist." Lok held out his wrist, which Sandra judged to be badly bruised. Good thing she was a docter.

"It should be fine by the end of the week."

"Thanks, Mom!" Lok pecked her cheek and bounced up to his room. Time to call Sophie. Her phone rang several times before she picked up.

"H-hello?" Her voice shook like she had been crying. If Lok could see her, he would see tears running in rivers down her cheeks, green eyes glistening in pain.

"Sophie? Are you crying?" Sophie shook her head, then realized Lok couldn't see her.

"No, I was laughing. I'm watching TV." Again with the lies. But guilt hadn't visited her yet.

"Sophie, I need to tell you something. I lied." Her breath hitched.

"About?" Her voice came softly through the phone. The toe-head had to strain his ears. Even then, her shushed whisper barely registered in his ear.

"I told you earlier I was fine when I wasn't. I've been feeling so bad about it, I had to tell you. I have betrayed your trust, and I am sorry." Sophie felt guilt flit around in her chest for the first time in a long time. Here he was, getting gall worked up over a tiny lie, and she was telling big fat lies without remorse. And he was confessing it to her. Ugh, who knew having a friend could be so hard?

That's okay, Lok. I forgive you. You are a very good person. I don't know how you wound up with a bitter person like me for a friend. You could do so much better." Did she really think that? Lok thought Sophie was amazing. He was going to tell her.

"Sophie, how could you say that! You are-" A loud banging on Sophie's end cut him off. The strawberry blonde jumped and peered frightfully at the door.

"What was that?" Lok's voice was loud the the speaker. Then, the yelling started.

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FOR LONG, LITTLE GIRL!" Sophie quickly said into the phone.

"I have to go. Aunt Lisa is calling me! Bye!" Sophie clicked him off. The line went dead. Lok stared at the phone. Something wasn't right. Pieces were falling into place, but the image was still incomplete.

Sophie stared at the ceiling above her bed and cradled her phone in her hands. Guilt had nested close to her heart. Terror pushed it father away with every blow on the door. Every single bang, bang bang, bang...

**Well, that took me a while to get out. I'm tired so the characters will finish it up.**

**Lok: What is Sophie lying about?**

**Sophie(glaring at him): Why is Lok so blind?**

**Dante: Will Lok make the team?**

**Zhalia: Please R&R.**


	7. Call from God

**Two things: I am back! The teachers hate us!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, like I own Huntik. I wish**

**Chapter 7: A call from God**

Three weeks had passed since the fateful phone call. Lok made the team, much to the delight of Dante and Scarlet. Wind and Rassamov weren't so happy. After deliberately going after Lok several times in a row, the coach took them off the team.**  
**It happened one day when Sophie was sick (Lok didn't believe she was sick because she came back the next day looking perfectly fine as the day before she was "sick"). He was out of his mind, concerned for Sophie. She might not think he knew, but the signs were all there. He was just waiting for her to come to him. Wind and Rassamov noticed his lapse in concentration and were extra hard on him. The coach finally said something after they choked Lok by the neck of his jersey and punched him in the stomach. Forced to say something (the coach didn't want to lose two good players) he told him he expected better from his player, and they were off the team.**  
**Lok, along with many others, was relieved.The miserable pair terrorized all the player, except Montehue. The two brothers stormed off the field, brewing in self-made hurricanes. A few players cheered, making the coach question his turning a blind eye. Practice resumed as usual, but the entire team played better now. The coach knew they would be ready for their first game. Lok wasn't so sure.

STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTAR STARSTARSTARSTARSTSARSTSARST AR

"You'll do fine. I know you will." Sophie was trying to reassure the trembling blonde. This was the first time Sophie had ever seen Lok have a panic attack, usually she was the one who lost it.

"ButwhatifImissorovershootor-"

"LOK!" Zhalia, who was in the locker room as well, shook him. The wild look in his blue eyes disappeared, replaced by terror. Sophie and Zhalia had a mutual agreement of friendship. Sophie took martial arts and gymnastics with her. Sometimes they hung out with the blueberry head at lunch. The girls liked to pick on Lok.

"You heard the Casterwill, you'll do fine." Dante joined the conversation. He too sometimes hung out with the inseparable pair and loner. All four of them were in a permanent group for Literature.

Lok nodded, slightly reassured by his friends.

"S-sure. I-it's like practice, only real, and the guys will be out for blood."

"After practicing with the twin bastards, you should be good to go," commented Zhalia dryly. Sophie and Lok laughed. The strawberry haired girl hugged her friend as he was called onto the field.

"See you after the game!" The lone girl made her way into the stands. The game started off bad. Lok wasn't in, and the team was getting creamed. Montehue and Dante were out as well. After three touchdowns, the coach put in the behemoth and captain. The team caught up and surpassed their opponents. Sophie watched in horror as Montehue and Tersely **(surprise) **were crushed by pretty much the entire other team. The refs had to help the smaller boy off the field.

Paramedics swarmed the area, and it turned out that Tersely had a fractured collarbone. Montehue was mostly fine, just very concerned for his little friend. Lok's nerves mounted as he watched the game start to fall apart again. The players were on edge. The cheerleaders dropped a girl, who had a hairline fracture( no one noticed or knew until later). Everyone was falling apart.

Sophie could feel the pep drop and the tension mount. Her eyes followed the quaterback's plays. They sucked. Lok could do so much better. The team only had five minutes to score two touchdowns. Sophie narrowed her eyes. Time for some intervention.

Whipping out her cellphone, she called the coach (she stole his number from Lok's phone in case she ever had to yell at him). The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Put Lok on the field." Sophie watched as the coach looked around the stands.

"Excuse me?" Sophie sighed loudly.

"I said put Lok on the field. Switch him out with the quarterback."

"Who is this?" The coach's voice held question.

"God." Sophie answered, sarcasm present, into the phone and hung up. To her delight she watched as the coach did exactly what she told him to do. On the edge she watched as the play began. In slow motion it seemed, her eyes beheld the sight of Lok getting the ball, looking for Dante, and releasing the ball with a quick throw. It was perfect. Dante drew the ball to his chest and ran the touchdown.

The coach made the sign of the cross and cheered. All the cheerleaders flipped and kicked and did stunts in celebration. The game ended a few minutes later. They won 59 to 35. Sophie ran down to meet Lok.

"You were amazing!" Lok received the girl with open arms. Lok told her about the coach saying God had given him a call, but it sounded like a girl.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" A mischievous grin spread across Sophie's face.

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do." Lok let loose a laugh and swung his arm around Sophie's shoulder.

"Let's go get ice cream, princess."

**I liked writing this chapter. It was a bit short, but fun to write. As usual our fav seekers will finish it off.**

**Sophie: That was fun!**

**Lok: It was, wasn't it?**

**Tersely: Not for me!**

**Scarlet: Who invited you?**

**Zhalia: Who invited YOU!? Nobody likes you right now. Bye!(Scarlet and Tersely disappear)**

**Dante: Let's get back to the matter at hand!**

**Lok: What do I know?**

**Sophie: Why won't I tell him the truth?**

**Zhalia: Why did Scarlet mess up? I mean, she's been a cheerleader for fucking ever!**

**Dante: Not relevant. **

**Me: Oh, shut up! How long does it take you to tell them to review!?**

**Dante: Do it for me?**

**Everyone else:SHUT UP!**


	8. Self examination

**I'm back! And co authoring a story with my Bff aquamarine98. We are working on the first chapie! This chapter I decided should be self reflection. For two little redheads, more is revealed.**

**This is told in 1ST PERSON! P.S. I would have had this earlier but I was super duper tired and had slight writer's block, and I was slightly irritated at the amount of reviews. I will only write more if I get five reviews from different people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik (I wish)**

**Chapter 8: Someone I don't know***

Steam rose up in clouds around me. Little puffs of water swirling, dancing through the frigid air.

The warm porcelain tub felt good on my beat up back. Sighs escaped my thin, pale lips. So much was happening. Lok and football. The harsh words and wounds on my body. I can only take so much.

Sometimes it feels like the whole world is against me. Like everyone is intent on breaking me. Even Lok is breaking me. He's making me lie. I hate lying. But I have to do it. Lok can't know; he'd leave me.

I guess another problem is I'm a selfish person. Everything I do is for myself. Every lie I've told is to protect my secrets. Maybe I should just come clean, like Lok did. Lok.

My only friend. The only one I think cares about me. He's always there for me and doing things for me. Even when he didn't know me that well, he still stood up to me. All I've done is make life hard for him. He gets bullied because of me. He gets hurt because of me. He does so much for me. All I do is lie to him. I wish I could tell him the truth. I wish I could. But it might only hurt him more.

Knowledge can hurt so much. Like the knowledge that my mom is never coming back. The knowledge that states I might lose Lok. The knowledge that I only have one friend. Dante and Zhalia are shaping up to be friends though. The knowledge that I'm selfish.

I really need to do something for Lok. Maybe I should bake him some cookies or something. He certainly seems to like them. Memories of that day surface and bring tears to my eyes. That was the first time I ever smiled or laughed around someone other than blood. I'd say family, but my family isn't blood. My family is mismatched friends over the years that have come and gone, Leblanc and Santiago, and my friends now. That is, if they want to count. I certainly count them. They are so much better than my real family.

I hear footsteps and shut the water off. A pink towel is ready for me to use. After drying off, I slip into comfortable cotton pjs. My fingers dance over the keyboard as I check my messages. One from Scarlet.

**I did it again. You get a break tomorrow. :(**

A silent cheer rang out in my head. Good, now I can heal. My eyes skim down to the next message. It's from Lok.

**Hey, what is the answer to number 9 in our math HW? Oh, and are you going to the halloween party on the pier?**

I laugh and shake my head. Typical Lok to ask for my homework. I send him my answer to both questions. My laptop lid shuts with an audible click.I wobble over and lock my door. Slipping under the covers, I lie in darkness for awhile then drift off to the land of dreams.

Scarlet POV

"Scarlet!" My eyes roll in my head. No way am I going to listen to my bitch of a stepmom. I slam my door loud enough to make a point. I lock it. Locked, like Lok's heart.

Ugh, Lok. He is the only one who doesn't listen to me! Instead he goes off with that pathetic excuse for a girl, Sophie. Sure she's pretty and talented and nice and supportive, but I'm all those things to, except for maybe nice. But I have a reputation to uphold, and Lok is making it difficult. Even Dante and Zhalia are talking to Sophie! Dante is the school heart throb, and he's hot. Lok's pretty hot too.

Why can't I have him?! I'm pretty and will make him powerful. He should go for me! What can Sophie do for him? Ah, nothing! But she does say and do nice things for him.

She might lie to him all the time (I _am _ the only one that knows what is going on), but she makes up for it. She helps him with homework, protects him from my minions as he protects her, and she can even teach him complex football maneuvers! Football! All I do is tease and taunt him. But I also flirt with him! All guys want someone who will flirt! So why is he so hard to get?

All I want is for everyone to like me! My real mom told me that you can measure how much people like you by how much power they let you have. People in our school must love me a lot. But Lok doesn't! I want him to like me! But I'm just not good enough for him.

Tears prick my eyes as this revelation is made. I run to my bathroom. Turning on the water I get out my razor. I slide the blade along my arm. Enough to make it bleed but not enough to leave a scar. Scars will mar my perfect image.

The twinges of pain bring my cluttered thought back together. My blood turns the water red. Bright, vibrant red. I close my eyes and sigh in pleasure. Yes I take pleasure in cutting myself. It helps me gain control of the situation. Quickly, I do he other arm. More blood seeps into the sink. It is a dizzying sight.

Realizing that I've done enough, I patched myself up. All evidence swirled down the drain. Pressing gauze to my arms, I became fully aware of what I've done. I cut myself. I broke the deal that Sophie and I made all those years when she first noticed.

I had been cutting myself for awhile then. She said it offhandedly to me in the hall. I tracked her down after school and asked her how she knew. She showed me some faint scars on her arms.

"I used to cut myself. But then...I...I almost died. I had to stop so I made a deal with my uncle. He said that every time I did it he would get to take away my favorite book. So I stopped." She then proposed a deal for me. If I cut myself, I would tell her and not get to beat her up for a week. In exchange, if I didn't tell her, she would tell everyone in school I cut myself.

I found out her secret after half a year of not cutting myself. I saw her with bandages all up and down her arms. At night I sent her an IM asking if she chad cut herself. She said no and said that as a reward for not cutting myself she told me what was really going on. She threatened to tell my secret if I told hers. I think she just wanted to get that off her chest. Also so someone would know in case it was taken too far.

I scurry over to my desk and quickly shoot Sophie a message with the news. I give a sigh. Now I have to call my girls off. We'll plot something big to happen. A plan forms in my mind as my mouth twists into a cruel smile. Perfect. I IM Shauna and Susan and a few other my plan. This will be perfect.

I shut out my light and close my eyes as I drift off into the world of dreams.

**Weren't expecting that now were ya? So I need to get 5 reviews before I even start writing the next chapter! Sooner I get the reviews, sooner you get your chapter. Now take it away guys!**

**Sophie: What is Scarlet planning?**

**Lok: Will Sophie go to the Halloween party?**

**Zhalia: Why is Scarlet being so mean when Sophie is being so nice?**

**Dante: Please Review! We can't come back until you do!**


	9. Dive

**Thanks for all the reviews! I would update every day, but I have too much homework. Anyhow, this chapter is long, but I started it Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar**

**Chapter 9: You fall I jump**

"Wow, Sophie, you look awesome." Sophie stood at Lok's door on the frigid night of Halloween. The pair was going to the school wide Halloween party on the pier. It had taken Lok weeks of pleading, hours of begging, and seasons of whining for her to come.

**Flashback**

"Oh come on." Lok's blue eyes sparkled with wistfulness. Sophie was reluctant to attend any party with anyone from school besides Lok, Zhalia, and Dante.

"I don't know. No one really likes me here." _Besides, the week is up._ " Scarlet, might try something!" Sophie thought this would make sense to her blonde friend. But his heart was set on her having a good time that night. Maybe it would help take her mind off of certain...things.

"Come on, Soph. Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?" Lok started to jump up and down with every please he uttered. People started to stare at the pair. But they were used to the two doing odd things. Just another normal day watching the lives of Sophie and Lok play out.

"Lok, people are staring." Lok shrugged while continuing to plead. It was normal for him. Zhalia and Dante sauntered outside. Well, Zhalia sauntered, Dante walked. Sophie's blushing face and Lok's erratic, eccentric and irregular pleading drew their eyes immediately.

"Sophie, just say yes. He's going to keep begging you until you say yes." Dante patted his friends shoulder. Lok took a break to say some real words.

"First lesson of kindergarten: Bug someone until they let you have what you want." His never ending mantra of please. It was really starting to bug Sophie. This was worse than her never ending screams.

"FINE!" Lok, Dante, even Zhalia cheered. The blueberry head's reaction surprised the strawberry head.

"What? I don't want to be the only girl with these two immature freaks," Zhalia stated after seeing Sophie's look.

**End Flashback **

Sophie was wearing a Dark Widow costume. She had a black dress that met her knees with a red corset for a top and a spider web pattern veil. She had the same spider pattern gloves and black tights with black boots. Her face was paler then usual, and her body shook with nervousness and cold.

"Y-you l-look g-g-good too." Her teeth bounced up and down, knocking against each other quickly. Lok was a pirate (Same outfit as the one in episode 12). His called to his mom that they were leaving. Lok bounded down the steps to Sophie's side.

"You cold?"

"A bit. Mostly nervous." Sophie knew she was pushing it going to a party ON A FREAKIN' PIER! WITH THE FREAKIN' OCEAN RIGHT UNDERNEATH YOU!

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Too bad that that promise was broken.

**Break line**

The pier was packed, an understatement. Every single student, parent, and teacher was there supervising or partying. Every costume you can imagine from superheroes like Artemis and Kidflash, to villains like Cronus and Cheshire, to classic Disney apparel, to your standard zombie was present. Horror was mixed with Sci-fi. Fantasy co-existed with History. Not a single genre wasn't represented. No one was left out.

You had your witches( the cheer squad, including Zhalia) and your pirates (the football team) and ninjas (the glee club). There was an impressive array of princesses. A stunning amount of genies. A plethora of vampires. All together in the one place you would ever find them, a Halloween party.

The decorations were your classics: bats, pumpkins, ghouls and ghosts. Some were scarier than others. The flying ghosts were certainly surprising a fair few students. The games were what you would expect. There was apple bobbing, teacher dunking, hit-the-ghoul, and a bunch of other Halloween themed things. Sophie was overwhelmed; Lok was overjoyed.

"Are you ready?" The pirate was vibrating with anticipation.

"No." Lok grinned and took hold of Sophie's hand. He dragged her straight to a roller coaster. When the drop came she didn't scream, she laughed. Lok smirked. She was soooo having fun. Next he made her do face paint. She got a spider on her cheek while he got a bat on his arm. They laughed, Ate goodies, went on rides, and just generally had a good time in each other's company. But there was one more game Lok wanted Sophie to try.

He handed her a ball after dragging her across the pier.

"The object is to hit the target so the teacher falls into the tank. If you hit it, you get a prize." Sophie nodded and threw the ball. The next thing everyone knew, Principle Metz was floundering in the six foot tank full of water. Sophie shrieked and hugged Lok. After his shock wore off, he hugged her back. It was nice, he decided. He liked to hug her.

Sophie picked out a fake squirrel and passed if to Lok.

"Here you go. A thank you gift of sorts. For dragging me here." Lok smiled.

"It wouldn't have been any fun without you, Soph." The grin was contagious. No one had ever said something like that to her. Ever. But no one had made her feel quite the same way Lok did. Whenever he was around, she felt good. She felt her life had meaning. She felt loved.

Lok shared the same feelings. He loved being around his shy friend. He liked how she opened up to him, even if that was a little selfish of him. But hey, he was entitled to his feeling too. Just because they were selfish doesn't make them off limits. Besides, it was her own fault if she only liked him.

"I shall call him Springer." Sophie cocked her head in confusion. Lok explained about his real squirrel he had named Springer. It was kind of in memorial.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" The fake pirate felt a blush seep onto his cheeks. Sophie took his hand and electricity seemed to tingle through his hand.

"Now let me show you something." Sophie knew she was risking it, but it had to be done. Sophie led the way down the pier to the very edge. Not many people were around, and the noise was less. You could see the stars.

"This was-is- my favorite spot in the entire town. When I was young, my mom would take me here sometimes. We would count the boats or birds and get ice cream. I always got cherry-vanilla **(my favorite!)**. After she...died.. I only came on the anniversary of her death. She was set out on a small skiff. I watched as she drifted into the sunset. Her boat was caught in a storm and her body fell into the ocean. I wish she was buried here. At least I could still be near her." Small tears curved down Sophie's cheeks. Lok wrapped her in an embrace. She held onto his shirt with her fists.

Deep, shuddering breaths kept Sophie from crying anymore. Lok lifted up chin up.

"Your mom wouldn't have been in the ground. She would have been here. Spirits linger in places they love most. Which includes your heart." Sophie smiled a teary smile. "Now I 'm going to go get us some ice cream. Springer will watch you." Lok set the stuffed creature on a bench and hurried off to an ice cream stand. Scarlet whispered to Rassimov and Wind then sauntered over to Lok.

Lok turned around from getting the cones and came face to face with the head bitch – whoops witch herself.

"Scarlet." The tone the boy adopted was on of displeasure. Scarlet flashed Lok her stunning smile.

"Lok, you look amazing!" Lok was starting to feel uncomfortable. Something was off about scarlet. She was too happy, too victorious. Something was up.

"Thanks, now excuse me." Lok tried to move past but was blocked by Shauna and Susan.

"OMG! You look, like, fantastic." Okay, something was defiantly wrong. Susan never said anything to him, just pushed him down. This was too weird.

"I gotta go." Head down, he tried to barge past, but the three harpies pushed him back.

"Stay! Stay!" At this moment, Rassimov and Wind snuck up behind Sophie and shoved the dreaming girl over the rail. Her scream was drowned by the sound of Zhalia's,

"LOK!" Zhalia shoved past bitch, bitchier, and bitchiest. Lok's sense of foreboding increased at the sight of Zhalia's panicked face.

"Sophie was pushed into the sea!" Those words made Lok's heart still and hands drop the cones. He ran to the end of the pier and threw off his shirt and shoes. As he climbed onto the railing he called to anyone in the now formed crowd.

"Call 911! NOW!" Zhalia and Dante shouted at him,

"Where are you going? Surely you aren't jumping in!" Lok's blue eyes were cold and hard when he looked back.

"Sophie can't swim." Zhalia was horror struck as these words registered. Lok dove into the ocean. The first thing he thought was COLD! Lok swam to the surface and looked around. Someone was shining a flashlight (Peter) at the spot where Sophie went down. Lok dove back under and forced his eyes to see in the dark and salty water. For a horrible second he couldn't see a thing. Then, he made out a darker blob. It had to be Sophie.

Kicking ferociously, he wrapped his arms around Sophie's slender waist and pulled her to the surface. The cold air hit his lungs like a 2 by 4. He heard Sophie feebly cough.

"Lok?" She croaked weakly. Lok felt his heart break at the sound of her voice. She was shaking violently now. He looked at her. The once rosy lips were blue. Striking out strongly, he paddled to shore where an ambulance arrived. Paramedics swarmed the beach, shining flashlights at the pair.

"Hold on Sophie. Hold on." Lok was near tears. She wasn't shaking and her breath was shallow and quick. He even thought she stopped breathing at one point. He finally got to shore and picked Sophie out of the water bridal style. She was so cold. Her skin was ice. Her cheeks were paler than snow. She wasn't breathing. Paramedics put Sophie on a stretcher and carried her away. CPR was being performed on the unresponsive teen as the doors of the ambulance closed. Lok brushed off the concerns about hypothermia, but accepted new clothes and the wool blanket. Zhalia and Dante met Lok in the parking lot.

"She wasn't breathing!" Lok was now in panic mode. Fear and sadness swelled up like a balloon in his chest. He pulled a shirt over his head and wiped off the water with a towel offered by Zhalia.

"Let me drive!" Dante took the keys while Zhalia and Lok climbed into the back. The grim faced auburn haired man floored it, speeding after the ambulance at ridiculous speeds. All the while Lok was praying to every god her knew about, even the Greek ones.

_Please don't take her. Please! _Tears ran down his face . Zhalia's mascara was running, and Springer lay on that bench forgotten in all the commotion.

**Me: DONE! Ha! Now was that awesome or not?**

**Lok: No, you killed my best friend!  
Me: She's not dead! Just not breathing!**

**Lok: SAME THING! NOW SHE'S MIA! **

**Me: The sooner people review, the sooner she'll be back.**

**Lok: REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	10. My fault

**I'm back! Did you suffer? I know Lok did!;). On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik: Seekers and Secrets**

**Chapter 10: It's my fault**

The hospital was surprisingly empty. The sterile white walls gleamed in the bright, harsh glare of the overhead lights. The attendant thought there would have been more people in the room on Halloween. You know, pranks gone bad, allergic reactions, costume malfunctions, something! But nothing, and she was missing Jersey Shore! Then, the wail of sirens rapidly grew louder with each passing second. Here is comes, the attendant thought.

The doors flew open and in came the storms of worry. A girl with wet reddish hair was lying on a stretcher, blue lips and sheet white skin. Hypothermia and shock, the attendant noted accurately. The poor girl seemed to have fell in a pool or something like it, maybe even the ocean. The mob of paramedics wheeled by train on a railway.

**Meanwhile...**

Dante, Zhalia, and Lok rode in silence. With the occasional sniffle or shiver, they were silent. At least on the outside. Lok's heart was pounding a mile a minute; his mind raced faster than a car on the racetrack. What if she...died? She meant more to Lok than anything in the entire world. She was his best friend. If she died, he would have failed, again.

When he was younger, Lok's best friend, Billy, was bullied because of his disorder. As they grew up, it affected Billy more and more, and no matter what Lok did, it never stopped. One day it became too much for Billy and he killed himself right in the front of the class.. His family moved because of this fact. Lok vowed he would make a friend, so when he saw Sophie as a potential friend, he snapped at the bitches antics. Never again would he watch someone be victimised. Never again.

But he couldn't stop everything. It didn't matter the first time, and it didn't matter now. He couldn't make a difference. He thought he could, and now Sophie is in the hospital, maybe dying.

"Guys," Lok's voice was raw from restraining sobs, "Let's pray."

"I'm not religious." Zhalia's voice mingled with sobs. Lok hugged her,

"Me neither, but Sophie is. She told me that God will save her, and if we need help, pray to him for help and guidance. She said He didn't care if we were previously religious or not. Come on, she taught me what to say." Dante nodded in the mirror. He knew that Sophie was a strong Roman Catholic.

"Lord, I know we don't usually talk to you; well, we actually never talk to you, but our friend does. She is a true believer in your power, so please spare her life. Please let her live. If she lives, I'll go to Church with her for a month, I promise. Just please, don't take her from us. Please, we need her. I need her. Please." Tears were running a race down the blonde's face by the end of his desperate prayer.

"We're here." Lok launched himself out of the car and sprinted to the door. The doors slid smoothly. The attendant, a middle-aged woman with black hair, said,

"I assume you are here for the young lady?" Lok nodded and read the concerned expression on the woman's face. Dante and Zhalia ran in after.

"I'll do any paper work you require." The woman listlessly pushed him a clipboard.

"Can we see her?" Lok asked. The black haired woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry. But you can be the first to see her." Lok nodded, tears still in his eyes. He tried to sit down next to Zhalia and Dante, but his mind wouldn't let him rest. So the blonde boy resorted to pacing. The smiling faces of the celebrities in the magazine's taunted him endlessly. A snow storm of thoughts whirled in his head.

The seconds ticked by slowly into minutes. The minutes blurred into hours. Seconds to minutes to hours, Lok didn't care. Sophie wasn't next to him. She was hurt and maybe dead. The doors screeched open. Two twin series of footstep were followed by a slower gait. In walked Rassamov, Wind, and Scarlet. The three waiting friends snapped. Zhalia lunged at Scarlet, Dante punched Wind in the face, and Lok slammed Rassamov into the wall. The villains didn't bother to fight back.

"YOU! YOU ARE THE REASON SOPHIE COULD DIE! IT IS ALL YOUR FAULTS! ARE YOU HAPPY? HUH? YOU GET WHAT YOU WANT! JUST LIKE YOU SPOILED, RICH, POPULAR KIDS ALWAYS DO! NOW YOU COME HERE TO GLOAT! BUT ALL YOU DO IS DRIVE PEOPLE TO THEIR EARLY DEATH BEDS! ARE YOU PROUD?

"ARE YOU PROUD HOW YOU TORTURE SOULS JUST TRYING TO GET BY? ARE YOU PROUD OF YOUR MURDER ATTEMPT? She could be dead. SHE COULD BE DEAD! MY BEST FRIEND, DEAD, AGAIN, ALL BECAUSE OF YOU POPULAR PEOPLE WHO THINK YOU ARE BETTER! NEWS FLASH, YOU'RE NOT!" Lok looked at all three captives.

"We are better than you. We don't need to put other down and hurt other to make us feel good. You are all fakes. You are insecure and selfish people. I hope you are proud. Now leave. LEAVE! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! Not me, not Zhalia, and especially not Sophie." Lok let Rassamov go. Dante and Zhalia did likewise with their prisoners. The three got up and exited quietly. They didn't even get to say a word.

The attendant was impressed at the boy's show of bravery. She spoke up quietly,

"Sophie is very lucky to have a boyfriend like you." The woman turned to the back before Lok could reply. The doctor came in.

"Is anyone here for Ms. Casterwill?" The three in the room raised their hands.

"Is she okay?" Lok's voice was bordering a yell.

"She's...she's...well, um she's..." Lok took the silence as an answer.

"She's dead?" Tears started to pour out of his crystal blue eyes again.

"Oh no, she's alive but barely. She's in shock slightly. You can visit but one at a time, and don't upset her." Dante and Zhalia pushed the toe-head forward. The doctor and blonde boy disappeared through the doorway. Zhalia leaned into Dante's arms.

"What are we going to do?" The blueberry hair colored girl's voice was so full of despair that it shattered Dante's heart.

"I have no idea."


	11. Over Again

**Did I make you guys suffer? Yeah, so homework sucks. Especially essays. Cross country sucks too. Sorry I didn't update but too much goin' on recently. AND today is my sis's birthday. ARG! TOO MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter something: Over again**

"Don't get her excited, okay? She had severe hypothermia, swallowed too much water and drowned, and suffered shock. She is stable, but I don't want her condition to worsen." Lok nodded. The doctor let him in.

Pale and broken, Sophie looked so fragile lying on the hospital bed. Her skin blended in with the sheets; her costume lay across a chair, replaced with a hospital gown. The once rosy lips were devoid of any color. The only thing that was the same was her shocking, green eyes, which brightened at the sight of Lok.

"Lok!" Her whisper shout put a smile on his face. Pulling up a chair, he took her hand. It was small and cold, but Lok couldn't help but notice it fit perfectly. A microscopic smile appeared on the fragile girl's face.

"Hey, Sophie. How are you?" Her smile widened.

"Good. I mean, it's not like I don't go swimming in freezing oceans everyday right?" It comforted Lok that she still joked around a bit. Their smiles slid down as they locked gazes.

"Seriously, Sophie, are you okay?" A sigh broke from her lips.

"No. No, I'm not. I – I," Tears started to run down her face. Lok opened his arms, and she welcomed the warm embrace. Sobs shook her frail frame. Anger surged through Lok. He wasn't going to lose another friend. Not again. Bullies had already taken one person from him.

He smarter, faster, stronger than last time. His skin was a bit thicker. He could absorb their attacks now. He was a fighter, a protector now. He wasn't another victim. They thought he'd forget, but he remembered. He would always remember.

"Sophie," He murmured, "this has to stop." She drew away, tear tracks glittering.

"What?" Her small voice tore at his heart.

"The bullying. You almost _died_. It has to end. I will not watch you die. I will not let you die. I already let you down once." Sophie cut him off.

"Tell me you aren't blaming yourself."

"I AM! I promised you I'd protect you. I let you down. I failed. I- I already failed someone else. And they ended up in the ground! I let bullies push them around. I could- didn't do anything. I tried, but it wasn't good enough.

"I promised I would let nothing hurt him. But I let him down. Now he's gone. I will not let another friend die! I won't let you die, Sophie. I lo-," Lok dropped off. His cheeks burned, blue eyes fixed on the floor. A rustle off sheets alerted him.

Sophie was trying to stand up. Lok was at her side in an instant. She stood leaning mostly against him. It scared Lok how light she was.

"What are you doing?" His voice was soft and gentle. His eyes tender. Sophie snaked her arms around his waist.

"You needed a proper hug." Her voice was like a river, sweet and pure. Lok held the girl. For a moment, a perfect moment, time froze. It was just the two of them. Locked in a powerful embrace. The beating of their passionate hearts echoed in their ears. Then Lok picked Sophie up when he felt her legs shake.

She was lighter than he ever thought. Her tiny frame fit perfectly against his body. He set her down.

"Do you want me to call your guardian?" Sophie shook her head.

"I'll do that. Have you called your mom?" Lok winced. He had forgotten.

"Doing that right now." He dialed and put the phone on speaker. She picked up.

"LOK LAMBERT! WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOUR SISTER AND I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK! THIS BETTER BE GOOD!." Sophie smirked.

"Hi, mom. Um, I'm at the hospital," Lok spoke weakly.

"WHAT!"

"Uh, Sophie was pushed into the ocean. Um... she's fine?"

"Oh dear. Is she okay?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Lambert. Thanks to Lok." They both proceeded to tell the story. Their story worried Sandra. It was happening all over again.

"Well, I hope you recover soon. If you don't mind me saying, I believe t is time you take this to court. They have taken this way to far. Lok, when will you be home?" It was worked out that Sandra would come get him. Even though it was two in the morning. Lok stepped out.

"I'll send in Zhalia."

"'Kay. And Lok?" The person in question turned around. Sophie's emerald eyes met his bright blue ones. "Thank you." Lok smiled softly.

"You're welcome." The door clicked shut.

**Done! The characters are taking a break so please review!**


	12. Girl talk

**I'm goin to Disney, so I'm updating now. We have no school today b/c of a storm system coming through! We were going to dress up Aquamarine98. Srry it's not long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter: Girl talk**

It was odd for Zhalia. She wasn't used to being with Sophie alone. They weren't best friends, and they barely had anything in common. But barely. One thing they liked to both do was discuss boys, but neither of them would admit it.

"How are you? Honestly and no sugar coating." Zhalia's opening words made Sophie aware of how thirsty she was.

"Thirsty." A glass of water was given to the bed ridden girl. Zhalia delicately sat on the end of the bed. Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Sooo, what did Lok say?" Sophie nearly choked.

"Why do you ask?"

"It is obvious you two have a thing going. He was terrified at the thought of losing you. He prayed, and now he has to go to Church with you for a month. I never saw him cry, not even when Wind and Rassamov beat him up." Sophie remembered that. It was a normal day; Scarlet was being a bitch, Shauna was kicking Sophie in the shins, the usual. But Wind and Rassamov came out of nowhere and tore Sophie away, throwing her to the ground. Susan pinned her arms and legs while Scarlet slapped Sophie continuously.

Lok would have rode in like a knight in shining armor, but Wind pinned him against the wall, and Rassamov was punching him in the stomach all the while muttering,

"Bet-ya-wish-that-we-weren't-kicked-off-the-team." Montehue came in and tore Susan off of Sophie. Sophie flipped Scarlet to the ground. The strawberry head then ran over, took Rassamov's fist, and flipped him too. She tapped him in the temple to knock him out. Wind disappeared, leaving Lok hacking violently. Blood had started to come up. But of course, the principle didn't dare punish Scarlet. No instead Sophie was punished for flipping her and Rassamov over.

"I remember that." Sophie murmured.

"Who wouldn't? It was the first time you had ever shown any violence. You got to do the saving." A small smile graced Sophie's lips. "So, Sophie, you still haven't told me what Lok said to you." A blushed crept on the girl in questions face.

"Well-he-uh...he said he blamed himself, and he talked about his dead friend. He also mentioned how much he cared about me, so..." Sophie let her voice drop. Zhalia might have been kick ass, but she was still a girl.

"What did he say? Come on, details!" Sophie giggled. She had never seen Zhalia like this.

"Well, he said that he failed me, couldn't bear to lose me, and that he lo- me." Strange as it seems, Zhalia laughed with delight.

"I knew it! Lok loves you! Ha! Stick that in your juice box and suck on it, Scarlet!" Sophie flinched at the mention of Scarlet, but her fear lasted only a nanosecond.

"What do you mean?" the pale girl asked.

"Fia, I'm calling you Fia, Scar wants Lok. She wants him to love her. She was trying to get rid of you tonight or last night, depending on technicalities. But he loves you. So if he loves you, she'll never be able to have him." Sophie absorbed this information like a sponge.

"Besides, now Dante owes me fifty bucks! Loser!" Hey, lack of sleep made Zhalia a crazy person.

"You bet on my love life!?" Zhalia nodded offhandedly.

"Well, Dante said you two were never going to admit your feelings. I said you were. So we made a bet." Sophie caught a loop hole.

"I still haven't admitted how I feel." Zhalia looked at her sharply.

"You do like him, don't you?" From outside the room, you could hear a high pitched squeal.

**Ha! Done! Short, but to the point. So anyhow, yeah a storm is supposed to be really bad around here so all of St. Johns county schools are closing. It was picture day and I was going to canter. And I did all my essays that were due today. Oh well, the characters aren't on break anymore.**

**Sophie: Will you find out what I said?**

**Lok: What is going to happen at school?**

**Zhalia: Will Scarlet ever take a hint?**

**Dante: All for next time! Please review or they're won't be a next time!**


	13. SOS

**Hey Sorry this is late, but I was at my friend's party last night! PM Aquamarine98 happy birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Chapter: SOS**

Monday meant Sophie was out of the hospital yesterday, which meant she was going to school, which meant Scarlet. Zhalia pulled up to Sophie's real house. The delicate, smaller girl hopped in the car. The two drove in silence. Dante's house loomed into view. The male in question jumped in shotgun while Zhalia was still moving.

"Lok got to school early. He just texted me. Here it is: Dante: People r waiting 4 soph 2 come! scar can't even get out the door! Its like her personal army or something!" The couple in the front turned to look at the shocked girl behind them.

"Are you joking?" Dante handed Sophie the phone. What little color was in her face drained out. Zhalia piped up.

"The entire weekend I've been mass texts. They all say things like 'Protect our students' 'Stop the bullies' 'S.O.S. Stop Our Scarlet'. It's amazing! They were all started by the 'nerds' and 'geeks', but everyone is on board!" As the school came into view, Sophie saw giant masses of students on the lawn. Signs were in the air with similar messages like the texts. A familiar blonde head bobbed in the crowd, coming to the car. When Sophie opened the door, Lok was right there mouth running a mile a minute.

"Okay, the entire student body is on the lawn! Scarlet can't even move! Everyone is outraged by what she did! It's unbelievable!" As the four slipped through the crowd, Lok took Sophie's hand in his. A curious spark ran through the girl. She let him lead her through the pressing throng of people. It took them five minutes to get through the crowd. As they walked through the door, Scarlet tried to approach Sophie, but several students pushed her aside. Instead the Irish redhead settled with a glare.

"Wow!" Sophie breathed. Lok turned his on Sophie. The sunlight turned her hair to fire. Her green orbs were alight with fascination.

"You got that right."Sophie tilted her head up, her eyes met his. Time froze. Everything hung in the air for a nanosecond. But then, eye contact was broken. Everything went on as if nothing happened. Every single student was late to first period. The teachers didn't even bother handing out detention; it wouldn't be punishment if everyone was there. It'd be a party.

It was odd for Sophie. Not once did anyone push her over or trip her or insult her, It felt...good. Strange, but good.

"See ya Sophie!" The day was over too fast for the girl in question. The long walk home was made worse by the rain. It poured from the heavens like tears. Real tears feel down Sophie's face. The shortcut through the cemetery was the reason. Her mother's empty tomb lay at her feet. She neglected to tell Lok that her mother was originally buried, but Sophie's aunt stole the body with Sophie and gave Mrs. Casterwill a proper burial. The sound of sniffles reached Sophie's ears. Curiously, she wandered toward the sound silently.

"Dad, I miss you. I don't know what to do! I almost lost her. Please help me. I wish you were here." Sophie turned the corner to see Lok kneeling in front of a gravestone. A small gasp escaped through Sophie's open lips. She had no idea.

"Please, Dad. I need your advice. Please help me. I think I have it bad for – " A stick cracked. Sophie slid behind a big headstone. Her eyes found a lone figure by another grave. She watched as tears slid down their face. Sobs seemed to echo all around her. Misery resounded in her ears. Sorrow, hurt, pain surrounded her. Caged, she felt caged. More mourning figures surrounded her. Her vision got blurry. The ground seemed to rise up. Voices grabbed at her but she slipped into the abyss.


	14. To the Top

**Hi! Nothing much just massive amounts of homework. My S.S. Teacher overestimates me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter: To the top**

"Ready?" A certain green-eyed girl's voice crashed on Lok's unsuspecting ears.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm ready." Lok watched as Sophie gave a skeptical look. She was paler than usually, but that was to be expected in light of recent events. So let's recap. She feel into an ocean on Friday and fainted on Monday.

_**Flash Back**_

Lok heard a thud and saw a couple of people running over to a limp figure on the gray, grassy ground. A couple of shouts ran laps in the air. The blonde boy briefly wondered what happened. Pushing the ground away, Lok rose up and wandered over to the scene. A girl was on the ground; her strawberry blonde hair laying in strands across her face. A shock came over Lok.

He shoved people aside with gusto. Kneeling on the wet grass, he pushed the hair off her pale face. It was Sophie. His fingers ghosted over her cold, colorless face. Eyelids fluttered open, and green eyes were a shock of color on a white canvas. Lok wrapped his arms around her fragile frame, lifting her to her feet. People swarmed around the pair, wondering if they needed paramedics.

"I'm fine." Sophie brushed off the concerns of the crowd. Lok looked at her questioningly. They walked in silence. Sophie decided to take Lok to her real house. She faced him, pale again.

"Lok, this is where I really live. That house I showed you was just a random strangers. I didn't want you to think I lived in a dump." Lok smiled and brought her into a hug.

"I wouldn't care if you lived in a trailer." Sophie smiled into his warm chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sophie pulled away and nodded.

"Yeah, I was just overwhelmed by all the sadness and depression." Lok snorted, then his smile melted like snow in the spring.

"I assume.."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready to tell you. Besides, you have enough problems without adding mine on top." Sophie nodded understanding where he was coming from. Planting a kiss on his cheek, Sophie murmured,

"Thanks." Turning, hiding a blush, she ran into the dark house. Lok stood there for a good whole minute. Then he ran off, blushing and cheering like an idiot.

_**End flash back**_

Dante and Zhalia came up. Zhalia was in a panic.

"Our flier has a broken ankle! She can't do anything! Sophie, we need you, like, now! You two are the same size, but you're lighter. Come on! Please! You're the only one who can do it!You do it all the time at practice!" The girl in question looked at the encouraging and pleading stares of her friends.

"Okay, fine!" Zhalia smiled **(A/N: OMG!). **The girls disappeared.

"Let's go Lok." The team walked out into the stadium. The cheerleaders were already on the sides. Zhalia and Sophie came out a few seconds later. The green-eyed girl had her hair up in a ponytail,and her face was clearly visible. Her beauty took Lok's breath away. It helped that her skirt was shorter than her normal one**(A/N: Cheerleader skirt is the length of her regular skirt). **Sophie seemed to know the cheers pretty well.

The game was better with Sophie cheering for him in Lok's opinion. Scarlet was green with envy. Sophie looked even better than Scarlet in the uniform. Every time Scarlet tried to mess her up, Sophie caught on quick enough to not look like a fool. A spew of cusses wound their way through the Irish girl's head. Sophie was the perfect flier, cheerleader, everything! They were able to do some of the most complicated stunts with Sophie there instead of the normal girl! By the end of the game the team had won, but Scarlet had lost.

Lok and Sophie were both content with each other and the world around them. Scarlet felt the unfamiliar feeling of loneliness well up. The Dynamic Duo were laughing and hugging while the forbidden couple(Zhalia and Dante) exchanged a swift kiss. Scarlet vowed that she would end that happiness. And she knew how to do just that.

**Me: Hey, Lok, how many times have you seen Sophie's underwear when you are fighting in the series?**

**Lok: Um, not answering that.**

**Scarlet: How am I going to ruin the happiness?**

**Sophie: Why do you want to ruin my happiness?**

**Dante: review and find out. Where is Zhalia?**

**Scarlet: She's currently trying to steal my titan. Damn!**


	15. Sticks and Stones

**Happy thanksgiving! I'm not certain if I will be able to update next week so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Okay this will be the last one. I DON'T OWN ANY HUNTIK SEEKERS AND SECRETS CHARACTERS!**

**Chapter: Sticks and stones**

"So ready for Turkey Day?" Sophie looked up into Lok's bright blue eyes. The chill of the winter wind forced everyone into long sleeved garments and coats. Lok stared at Sophie through a black coat and hat.

"Um..." Sophie turned away to avoid answering the question. All that did was encourage the blonde boy in his plans.

"So, you have no plans?" Reluctantly, Sophie nodded. Lok brightened up immediately.

"How about you come to my house? You know, if you want to." The green eyed girl looked up curiously.

"Won't I be intruding on your holiday?" Lok let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I already asked my mom, and she is kinda expecting you." Shock radiated through her entire being. Someone actually wanted her around; she was wanted. Sophie wrapped her skinny arms around Lok. For once, her arms weren't covered in bruises.

"Thank you. I would love to come." Lok hugged her back saying,

"It wouldn't be the same without you." They pulled apart after a few seconds, blushing a bit.

"Should I bring anything?" A laugh ripped from the boy's lips.

"Please don't. My mom makes way to much for three people already. It's like she's trying to feed an army."

"Don't your relatives come?" Sophie regretted the question as soon as she said it.

"No. My dad has no family, and my mom's family disowned her."

"Why?!" An exclamation of surprise left the girl's mouth.

"Well they didn't approve of my dad. But my mom loved him. She always told me that they would sneak away at night under the cover of the stars. My dad proposed to her one night while they were stargazing, she said. They eloped and got married, the end."

"Awwww! That is so romantic." Lok laughed at his friend's enthusiasm.

"I used to think so. So see you on Thursday?" A nod was all he needed to feel great for the rest of the 48 hours.

Lok watched the clock. Sophie was _late. _ She was never ever late. Never. Lok was worried.

"Lok? You've got a text." The boy in question darted over to his sister and grabbed his phone from her hand. "Yeah, you're welcome."

'Lok. I need u 2 come 2 my house. Plez it is a emergancy! plez I dont have much time.' It was form Sophie.

"Mom! I have to go! Sophie's in trouble!" Lok ran out of the house to the car and started up the engine. Sandra watched as her son drove away.

"Please let them be alright. Please watch over them, Ethon."

Lok pulled up to the run down manor. The windows were dark. The door was ajar, and a man was staggering out. He was obviously drunk, blundering around like that. Fury boiled down in the pit of Lok's stomach. He flew out of the car and held the man to the doorframe.

"What. Did. You. DO?!" The man stared, unfocused, at the boy.

"I just I just roughed her up a bit. That's all," the man slurred. Lok through him to the ground and yelled,

"LISTEN UP 'CAUSE I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON SOPHIE AND I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HURT YOU. UNDERSTAND!?" The man dropped into the world of unconscious darkness. Lok ran into the house, scared out of his skin. The house was in shambles, destroyed from a battle. Lok through the house and finally found Sophie. She was beaten and bruised almost beyond recognition. Blood dripped down her face coming from a wound on her head.

"Soph?" She didn't move. She was barely breathing. Lok ran upstairs into what he assumed to be her room and grabbed a bunch of clothes and ran back downstairs. Sophie hadn't moved.

"Come on, back to the hospital."


	16. Little picture, Littler world

**Hey. I hope you guys had a happy Thanksgiving, for all the Americans. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but you know how it is during the holidays. Thanks for being patient. Also I recently saw this anime show called Elemental Gelade. Search it on Youtube 'cause it was amazing! I'm thinking of doing a fanfiction on it when I'm done with this one. Huge thanks to all of my reviewers! We made it to 100! Yay! **

**Chapter: Little picture, littler world**

"No. No. No. Stop it! Stop! NO!" Sophie sat up straight in bed, clutching the sheets to her chest. Out the window, the moon hung bog and low in the inky blue sky littered with small specks of stars. Her heartbeat started to slow as she took deep, shuddering breaths. She had to remind herself where she was, who she was.

"I'm Sophie Jennifer Casterwill. I'm 15, and my mom is dead, and my dad is abusive. Lok found me, and now I'm in my room at his house. I'm safe here."

"You're damn straight you're safe." Sophie turned her head to see Lok's shadowy outline. He moved slowly over to her side. The bed sagged as his weight fell upon it. Sophie leaned against her best friend as he played with her hair.

"You have no idea how worried I was. I thought you were gone. The doctors didn't come to talk to me for the longest time. Longer than last time. Why didn't you tell me?" A small sigh escaped the strawberry girl's lips.

"I didn't want to scare you away. You were the first friend I have had in years. I just didn't want to face the world alone anymore. Many people wouldn't have bothered making friends with me in the first place. After you apologized for lying about the silliest little things, I was afraid if I came clean you would hate me." Lok turned Sophie's face to look at him.

"I could never hate you. So, can you come clean now?" As she gazed into his sapphire depths, she found courage to speak.

"It started when I was five or six. Dad had started to drink. He and his friends would bet, drink, and gamble all night. One night, mom confronted my dad and he beat her, then me. I had no idea what was going on. It continued for two years, then my mom died.

"My dad was totally intoxicated that night. He tried to beat only me, but mom fought back. But her body was battered and hurt from previous beatings. My dad murdered her. Originally, she was put in the ground, but the night before the funeral, my aunt and I stole her body and sent her out to sea. Dad never and still doesn't know.

"Soon enough, Scarlet started to bully me because I stood up to her. No one would talk to me. Peter did for a bit, but my dad scared him away. Zhalia would talk to me outside of school, but never around other people. Between Scarlet and my dad I started to break. I started cutting myself. That didn't last long because it hurt too much. But I noticed Scarlet was cutting herself. We made a deal and now if she cuts herself, she doesn't bully me for a week. If she bullies me, I spill her precious secret.

"I was about ready to kill myself when you came along. I had a knife in my locker that day. I was planning to stab myself during a presentation that day. You saved me Lok. Thank you." At one point in her sad history, Lok wrapped his arms around her. Now he puled her close to his chest.

"Sophie, you were going to... kill yourself?" Lok felt her nod in reply. "Well, I'm glad you didn't. You're the bestest friend I've ever had. I think Billy would like you." Sophie felt a blush dust across her cheeks.

"Thank you, Lok. Thank you for everything. Most of all, thank you for being my friend." Lok gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"No, Sophie. Thank you for letting me in. Thank you for giving me the chance to protect you. I don't know what I would do without you." They sat in dark silence until Lok felt Sophie fall asleep. Gently, he rearranged the sleeping beauty into a more comfortable position. He quietly tiptoed across the shadowed hall to his room. The blonde boy turned over in his bed to look at a picture of a young, very young, him and a little girl about the same age. We were three, he recalled. A small smile played on his lips as he fell asleep staring at the picture of him and a strawberry blonde little girl with bright green eyes.

**In case you didn't know, it was him and Sophie. They used to live in that town, but after Ethon died, they moved. After Billy died, they moved back. So yeah.**


	17. Rest of our lives

**Last chapter! I decided it was time to end. This is my Christmas present to you guys. Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Happy Kwanza! Thanks for being the best reviewers and followers ever! None of this would have been possible without you guys. Thanks for your support and love. Special thanks to SparklyBlue101, Aquamarine98, xs18, Axgirl8, Jane Eyre0, Star0890, Gamer123, and Rikato Tojidofukuto and all the Guests.**

**Chapter: The rest of our lives**

Three weeks later...

"Ready Sophie?" The blonde boy poked his head into his best friend's room. The girl in question turned and lightly crossed the room. She was wearing a burgundy dress that went to her knees with gold trim. It was a halter top, so she was wearing a golden shawl over it. A full blown smile made its way to her rosy pink lips. Most of the scars and bruises were faded, but a thin, white scar still ran down the far left side of her face.

"Ready." Lok took her hand, and the pair walked down the stairs, out the door, and to the car. The fresh snow on the ground crunched beneath their feather footsteps. The warm car lulled the pair into a sense of comfort.

"Are Dante and Zhalia coming with us?" Lok turned to look at the green eyed girl.

"No, they are going to meet us there." The pair soon pulled up to school. It was the night of the dance. Lok finally summoned the courage to ask Sophie out after Scarlet trying to break them apart.

You see Scarlet had kissed Lok when Sophie was coming down the hall. Sophie died inside, and she ran. Lok and the others all looked for her, but she was unable to be found. She was missing for 24 hours, but then Lok got a light bulb. He ditched class and drove to the pier. Sure enough, Sophie was standing,waiting. Lok explained everything, took some punches, and in the end, asked her to the dance. She said yes.

"Look at the lovebirds." Sophie and Lok turned to see Dante and Zhalia. Zhalia had on a midnight blue dress that went down to her ankles and a white fur coat covered up her arms. Dante had on khaki pants and an off white shirt.

"I could say the same thing to you, Zhalia," Sophie mused quickly. The blue haired girl blushed and childishly stuck her tongue out. Everyone laughed, but it was cut short by a flash of scarlet hair.

"I don't get it, Lok! You were supposed to be mine!" Scarlet interrupted the moment with her eye twitching. Lok calmly looked at the unhinged girl.

"Scarlet, you hurt my friends and me. I never was going to love you. You did it wrong. I never liked you. You don't seem like a bad person, just misguided and blind." Sophie stepped forward.

"I think Montehue has had his eye on you. Don't look now, but he's staring at you." Scarlet turned to see that Sophie wasn't lying. "Just because Lok doesn't love you doesn't mean that others don't. Go get him, Scar." The girl slowly walked up to Montehue. She took his arm and smiled for real. A full blown out smile.

"Shall we?" Lok gave Sophie his arm, and they walked in. The whole room was silver and white. Small snowflakes littered the floors and hung from the ceilings. Music blared from the loud speakers. The whole room was wriggling with dancers. The fantastic four threw themselves into the fray.

Later..

The couples on the floor were slow dancing. Lok and Sophie were on the outside.

"I cannot believe how much my life has changed since you came. My dad is in jail, Scar doesn't bother me anymore, I have friends, I smile. You're amazing, Lok." Lok smiled and shrugged.

"Hey, you rubbed off on me." A blush flushed on Sophie's cheeks. "I never ever want to be without you again. I love you, Sophie." A small gasp escaped the girl's lips.

"I love you too."

"Let's spend the rest of our lives together." A kiss sealed that promise.

**Epilogue:**

Lok and Sophie grew up, got married and had five kids. Two girls who were Jennifer and Ariel and three boys who were Christian, Ethon, and Logan. Dante and Zhalia got married when they were eighteen. After Zhalia had their only son, Den, the Dynamic Duo was killed in a major car crash. Den was adopted by Lok and Sophie. Scarlet and Montehue had an on and off relationship. They did end up married and had three children, but in the same major car crash that killed Dante and Zhalia, Scarlet was injured. She had a C section to get her last baby out alive, Fawn. She died and Montehue later died of loneliness. Tersely adopted their children who were named Kahulen after Scarlet's Irish heritage, Sophie, and Fawn. Tersely went missing when Fawn was ten and Kahulen was eighteen. He was found dead three months later. Sophie's dad broke out of jail and caused the car crash. He died in it, and his intention was to harm Sophie and her children.

Den later married Jennifer. Kalhulen married Ariel. Sophie the second married Ethon. Fawn married Christan. Logan remained single forever. Sophie and Lok were the only ones left alive to witness all the marriages and birthing of the grandchildren. Those were kinda everyone's parents and grandparents. They both passed away quietly in their sleep on the same night. They were 112 years old. Now they spend all eternity together with all their friends and family.

**THE END! Thanks everyone! I hoped it was good.**


End file.
